Super Luigi- The rescue of Mario
by HienFan
Summary: One day in Mushroom Kingdom when doing chores Mario was kidnapped by a strange look alike, Luigi with Wario reluctantly by his side must save our hero!
1. The beginning of another adventure

Super Luigi- The rescue of Mario

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to Nintendo

Warning: Doh I missed

Story

It was a rainy day in Mushroom city, two brothers Mario and Luigi were at home doing chores, Luigi is vacuuming the house and Mario has gone to the market to buy food.

When he arrived he saw that the people at the entrance were panicking.

"Hey what's up?" Mario asked.

"Oh Mario is that you?" said a Koopa.

"Whoa it's the real Mario!" said a Toad.

Mario cocked his head as they surrounded him "Help us Mario the shop has been mobbed by someone who looks like you!"

"Okay okay!" said Mario as they lead him into the shop.

Inside the shop the storekeeper was tied up while someone who looks eerily like Mario only with glowing golden eyes was about to exit with his loot.

"Whoa! Who are you!?" said Mario.

The Mario lookalike smirked "Oh is that the good me?"

"What are you talking about!?"

The other Mario put out his arms summoning a spiked hammer.

"Oh no!" Mario ran about as the other Mario's hammer increased in side causing the roof of the shop to collapse and he slammed down his hammer in lighting speed causing an earth quake.

Mario shrieked, his head spinning from the sudden impact, the other Mario grinned, tying Mario up as he was unconscious and took his loot and Mario, leaving everyone around to run away screaming in panic.

"Whew I'm done…" said Luigi turning off the vacuum cleaner, he got a glass of orange juice to drink "I wonder how Mario is doing…"

He looked at the window, it was still pouring with rain, he hoped his brother isn't going to get caught and get a chill.

Suddenly something caught his attention.

Wario was wandering near his house holding a shovel and a metal detector.

Luigi's eyes squinted, why is Mario's rival near their house? What is he up to this time?

To the younger plumber's horror Wario stopped, digging at the entrance of their backyard.

"Stop you greedy jerk!" Luigi yelled, storming out of the house.

"Doh, you are-" Wario stopped, tugging his moustache "Green beans!"

"It's Luigi!"

"Whatever."

"Don't dig on our house, go somewhere else!"

"Oh come on what if there's buried treasure?"

Luigi fumed, he is going to teach that fat meanie a lesson!

All of a sudden heavy trembling alerted him, he turned his head to see Bowser heading to Peach's castle.

"Oh no he's going to capture Peach!" Luigi yelled, he trembled, Mario could easily save her right? But he hasn't came back from the market yet and it's pretty far from her castle while their home is nearer.

He decided he should rescue her or Bowser might take her to somewhere far away sooner.

He noticed Wario was sneaking away while he was distracted, the younger plumber frowned, grabbing the obese man by his shoulders.

"Oh no you don't" he said, you will pay for digging a hole on our house!"

"Doh I missed…" Wario cursed as he tried to shake off Luigi.

At Peach's castle, Peach was writing replies to problems the people in the city are having. A loud roar alerted her, Peach frowned putting down her pen, heading to the balcony.

Bowser was growling, standing straight when he saw how angry the Princess is.

"Not this again" said Peach.

"Well I'm just doing my job Princess" said Bowser before resuming his feral pose "And now I will kidnap you since 1985!"

"Here we go again…"

"Stop Bowser!" Luigi yelled.

"Oh crap it's-" he turned then realized it wasn't Mario "Oh it's just… Beansprouts."

"I'm not a beansprout! I'm Luigi the brother of Mario the greatest hero of Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Hah what can you do Green machine?"

Luigi frowned eating a mushroom to grow larger.

"Darn I knew I should have bought some golden mushrooms!" Bowser cursed as Luigi stomped on him.

"That was the shortest rescue ever" said Luigi.

"Thank you Luigi" said Peach "You deserve a cake."

"Aw I'm just here to make sure you didn't get captured again" said Luigi.

"So where's Mario?" Peach asked.

Luigi froze, it's been two hours since Mario left, is he home now?

Luigi ran off leaving Peach and Wario behind.

"What's with this guy?" Wario asked himself.

Back at home he checked around the house.

Mario is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Mario where are you!?" Luigi yelled.

It's way too long for him to just be shopping for some supplies.

Luigi slumped on the floor did something happen to Mario?

He decided to head out to the market to make sure.

But first he should take a bath and take a shower before he gets a chill.

After a quick and warm shower Luigi got dressed and put on his rain coat before heading to the market.

He noticed that the market's roof was missing, worried he approached the shop keeper.

"What happened?" Luigi asked.

"Oh Luigi, a horrible thing happened!" she yelled "A strange man that looks just Mario appeared and he destroyed my shop and kidnapped Mario!"

"What!?" Luigi screamed "Where did this lookalike went off to?"

"We tried to look for him for but he was too fast! Oh Luigi what are we going to do?"

Luigi trembled collapsing to the ground, his big brother the hero of Mushroom Kingdom got kidnapped! What's going to happen to him? Is he going to die?

He must save his brother! But he wasn't a hero like Mario is. Sure he did help but it was always Mario who did most of the job.

Still Mario is his brother and he should save him. After all they're family and their parents would be so upset if his brother was gone.

He decided he should tell the Princess about it and prepare to leave to find Mario.

However when he arrived to the castle he saw Wario getting scolded by Toadsworth for digging a hole in the garden.

"I just want treasure from that spot you old coot!" Wario yelled.

"Don't give me that fat man, you are going to pay for destroying our beautiful garden!"

"How much? 200 coins? 300?"

"200000."

"WHAT!? No way!"

"Gees you should stop digging in people's public places…" Luigi groaned.

"Oh no I got caught again..."

"Oh hello Luigi did he dig in your house as well?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yep."

"I hate all of you!" Wario yelled.

"Well you are going to hate me even more if you don't pay!"

"I rather go to jail than pay that much money!"

"Then go to jail then you greedy pig!"

"No hold it!" Luigi yelled.

Toadsworth and Wario stopped, looking at the skinny man.

"Will you travel with me Wario?" Luigi asked.

"Huh why?"

"My brother Mario is missing and I think I-I need some h-help…" Luigi looked away swinging his left leg.

"Why should I rescue your brother for?"

"Unless you want to pay 200000 coins or go to jail for two years" Toadsworth mumbled.

"Okay fine I will travel with… Green hat here just to save his stupid brother!"

Luigi cheered up.

"So why are you here anyway?" Toadsworth asked.

"Oh can I speak to the Princess, Sir Toadsworth?"

"Okay, I'll call her."

They waited as Toadsworth entered the castle.

Luigi decided that he should get to know about Wario since they are going to spend quite a while travelling together to find Mario.

"How did you meet my brother?" Luigi asked the obese man.

"Why do you want to know brother of Mario?"

"Well we are going to travel for quite a while."

"Whatever I'll tell it to such a loser like you" Wario coughed a bit "It all started when I saw a castle Mario owned and decided to take over it but after Mario helped that Princess from some place name Saraland he returned and got it back!"

"Well Mario decided to sell the castle a few years ago. I guess I know why now."

"After that I want my revenge on that loser!"

"Tell that to him once we save him."

"Okay so I will save him and tell him what I think of him!"

Luigi sigh as Wario began to punch thin air cackling all the way.

Peach arrived wearing a raincoat.

"Hello Luigi and… Wario" she said, scowling at the obese man "What do you want?"

"Ah Princess I have bad news to tell you" said Luigi.

"Why don't you two come in and have tea?"

"Err okay…"

Luigi and Wario followed the princess into the kitchen where she began making tea.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Peach asked.

"Mario has been kidnapped, Princess" said Luigi.

"What!?"

"Apparently someone who looks just like him captured him when he was doing chores."

"Oh my!"

"Princess I will be leaving the kingdom to find him with Wario since he messed up your garden and I decided he should travel to pay for it."

"Okay…"

"Princess when I'm gone try not to be captured by Bowser okay? We might not be able to help you if you do."

"I'll think about something then."

When the tea was ready they began to drink, Peach and Luigi talking, Wario bored out of his skulls even when they try to get him to talk.

After tea Luigi said goodbye to Peach and he headed back to Luigi's home to pack up and rest before they travel but Wario had to stay in the castle.

Luigi packed extra clothes, food, drinks and other necessities into a luggage, he won't see his house again for a while and he hoped that Mario isn't hurt once he saves him.

After packing he headed for an early bed, looking at Mario's empty bed sadly before heading to his own's.

To be continued

So how is it? Review if you like, I'd appreciate it


	2. World 1-1 The Grassy Plains

Super Luigi- The rescue of Mario

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to Nintendo

Warning: Doh I missed

Note: Dang why are the lines I made in here not showing on FFnet? I'm just going to use a different line break then

Story

The two men are now in the grassy plains Mario and Luigi usually start their journey in.

"Man it's been a while since I saw these damn floating blocks" said Wario jumping on top of one getting a coin out "Yes Wario is rich!"

Luigi grinned watching the coin disappear into Wario's pocket, Goombas aren't around at the moment so he will just watch as Wario tries to fill his pocket with coins, he's still not getting away with digging a hole on his garden!

After Wario earned five coins, Luigi approached him.

"Okay Wario remember the time you dug a hole on my house?" he asked.

"What is it now Bean pole?"

"When we get past this plain you are gonna fork over half of your earnings until you pay for that hole!"

"What!? You little…"

"Unless you want me to send you back to Toadsworth…"

"Fine fine you little meanie! How much do I owe you!?"

"Three thousand coins."

"Damn it…"

Luigi sigh as Wario begin running to the nearest set of blocks.

"Oh and Wario don't forget that there are Gombas nearby!" Luigi yelled.

"Huh what!?" a Gomba charged at Wario, making him lose a bit of health "Doh I missed!"

Luigi approached Wario's direction to help him, however Wario was angry punching the Gombas around him, making them drop some coins.

"You should be more careful Wario" said Luigi.

"Yeah yeah I know Green sprout!"

"Where shall we go Wario?"

"I dunno you decide."

Luigi scratched his head, he didn't have any idea where they should go at all, maybe he should get advice from the closest town, Koopa town.

"How about we go to Koopa town?" said Luigi.

"Okay then!"

They marched to the direction of Koopa town, stomping on Gombas on the way.

Meanwhile in Mushroom castle.

OoOoOoO

Peach was deciding on what to do, she can't afford to get kidnapped this time since Mario and Luigi won't be around and the townspeople are helpless and staying in Bowser's castle while everyone is in utter disaster from their missing princess for god knows how long is not what she needed.

She wondered how did her friend Daisy managed to keep her Kingdom Sarasa land safe after that incident with the Tarantula.

She decided to call Daisy to ask for advice.

She dialed Daisy's phone number.

20 seconds later.

"Hi I'm Daisy!" went a light playful voice.

"Hello Daisy, it's me Peach."

"Oh hey Peach, what's going on?"

"Could I get some advice from you?"

"Huh that's the first time you want help from me! What do you want?"

"I was wondering how do you get Bowser or for that matter any bad guys off your castle? I need to protect my castle and myself because Mario is missing and-"

"Whoa Mario is missing!?"

"I'll explain later but Luigi is travelling with someone to help him and I can't let Bowser get me again both brothers are around and it might distract Luigi."

"Okay, I'll come to your castle and see what I can do."

"Great, you're the best Daisy!" Peach dropped her phone. She should make sweets for Daisy for being so kind as to visit her palace.

OoOoOoO

Luigi and Wario stopped by a lake.

"Shall we take a break?" Luigi asked.

"Why? We're just getting started!" Wario yelled.

Luigi sigh, unloading his bag to get a cheese sandwich, the strong smell of garlic bread caught Wario's attention.

He quickly dug into Luigi's bag getting the garlic bread out.

"You love garlic?" Luigi asked.

"Garlic is my heaven!" Wario bit down on the garlic bread.

Luigi sigh, backing off, he did not want to smell Wario's garlic breath. He already can smell his breath when he was digging on Luigi's bag.

After they ate they continued their way.

However they stopped at the sight of a windmill coloured dark purple.

A very tall skinny man was on top of it cheering "Go go Waluigi!"

"Oh hi Waluigi!" Luigi waved.

Waluigi stopped, looking down "Oh walnuts, it's you!"

"Huh?"

Waluigi jumped off the windmill, crashing bum first "Ow that hurts so much!"

He got up scowling at Luigi "Why is Wario travelling with you?"

"He made me travel with him!" Wario yelled.

"Huh? That's it you freak, I'll let him free!"

"It's his fault Waluigi, he dug a hole on my house and the Princess's caslte, so he picks a choice to travel with me, pay a lot of money or go to jail for two years" said Luigi.

"Why you, if you can't beat me on a duel, I'll set Wario free!"

"Oh no what did I just land myself into…"

Waluigi bounced up and down, performing a break dance at the end "Okay let's see how you can dance!"

Luigi wailed, he's terrible at dancing!

But what will Peach say if she knew?

He should try his best or Wario would get away for what he did.

Waluigi started break dancing again.

Luigi struggled to try to break dance like Waluigi.

After break dancing Waluigi switched it to Tap dancing.

Luigi tried to remember how to keep in rhythm he doesn't want to lose to Waluigi now!

Wario just watched them, bored to death lying on the floor rolling as they danced.

Luigi decided to break some moves he learnt before, it was risky but it could help him!

Luigi twirled and spinned, bouncing up spinning around before landing.

"Why you!" Waluigi yelled.

"I did it!" Luigi screamed.

Wario and Waluigi screamed on top of their lungs.

"Okay we should continue our way to Koopa town" said Luigi.

"Doh I missed…" Wario grumbled, following Luigi.

Waluigi groaned, going inside his windmill to recover from the shock.

To be continued


End file.
